


Communication Error

by QueerBeeNamedLee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, I haven’t stopped writing I’m just lazy I promise, Kid is Ace in this, Kid is the opposite of smooth, No smut because they’re children ya nasties, Other, Swearing is the only reason this has a T rating, more tags when i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBeeNamedLee/pseuds/QueerBeeNamedLee
Summary: Crona and Kid actually start talking, and really getting to know each other. Also, thought I’d mention that I probably won’t even mention Ragnarok ever because I hate him with every inch of my being (Plus I don’t really know how to write characters I hate).
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Communication Error

Crona had a difficult time communicating with all people, but girls especially. Adults of any gender, too. They hadn’t come across any other people (under or over 18) who didn’t fit into the typical gender binary, so they didn’t have any personal stereotypes set for those kinds of people yet. 

They did know one thing: boys were the easiest to talk to, since they seemed the simplest. The least likely to pick Crona apart with just their eyes, and silently or verbally judge them for every little flaw and shortcoming. They weren’t even sure they would care much about a boy’s opinion of them anyway. They saw most boys as less intelligent than others, so why would their thoughts and opinions matter to them? 

Crona could also usually get at least a general idea of what boys were thinking, based off of their facial expressions, body language, and tone of voice, even if they tried to hide them. Boys were open, but didn’t try to get too close. These things made it easier for them to talk to boys and sometimes befriend them (that’s not to say it was easy, but more-so easier in comparison).

But at the same time, they lacked mystery, intrigue. They never left Crona guessing, wanting a closer relationship than shallow “conversations” (which seemed to be just empty sentences being thrown back and forth), wanting to know more about the other person. Of course, that’s part of the reason they LIKED these relationship dynamics so much. They were low maintenance.

Then along came Kid.

HE was anything BUT simple. His eyes always read as dull, stale, apathetic. Emotionless. Was there a reason? Even when he smiled, his eyes conveyed no emotion. Whenever Crona caught Kid smiling, it was brief. Either something spoiled the moment and shifted his mood (if he ever had one of any kind), or he just stopped. Was it forced? Did his face just get tired that quickly?

Kid left Crona asking silent questions they wouldn’t get answers for unless they asked Kid directly, which was an obvious no-go. Not only would those questions come across as rude and prying, but this stone-faced attitude of Kid’s intimidated Crona, making it hard for them to strike up conversations with him. 

Kid seemed to be everything Crona wanted to avoid when it came to people. They decided to avoid talking to Kid when possible, to avoid awkward and uncomfortable situations. _Besides,_ they thought. _Why would he, or anyone for that matter, want to talk to someone like me? We’re probably both better off this way._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no kind of upload schedule yet, since I just started this less than a week ago and haven’t gotten further than what you just read. This is my first fic I’ve actually published, and my first about Soul Eater. I do know that I’ll finish it, because I know the pain of starting a fic that’ll never get finished. Also, I just want to make some wholesome Kid X Crona content. You’ll never see any smut here, since that’s not my style (also, thought I’d mention that I think Kid’s Ace, so my work’ll reflect that). Thanks for reading, even though it’s just a very brief setup “chapter” (if you can even call it that). Also, sorry if any of this seems ooc, I don’t know how well I have these characters down. If does seem ooc, tell me! I’ll look it over and see how I could get them down better. 
> 
> When it comes to this “chapter” itself, I thought I’d mention that I think Crona’s nervousness around adults would come from Medusa being the total bitch she is. I also think she’d have drilled the stereotypes that I came up with them having here into their head.


End file.
